


Knight in Shining Camel Hair

by Walkerbaby



Series: The Ivanhoe Chronicles [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkerbaby/pseuds/Walkerbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Little Sam calls Gene Hunt to fix a problem everyone's favorite Guv steps in with a solution. Told from Ivanhoe's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Camel Hair

Ivanhoe watched as Sammy broke one of the Mummy’s rules and didn’t say anything. Sammy wasn’t actually breaking the rule - the Mummy had told him the phone was off limits unless it was an emergency. This was an emergency, Ivanhoe thought as he paced back and forth across the parlor worriedly.

"Hello?" Sammy said into the receiver. "Can I speak to DCI Hunt please? It’s an emergency. Who’s calling? Can you tell him it’s Sam Tyler and Ivanhoe? About? Tell him there’s a murder about to take place and we need him here right away! Thank you," Sammy said politely even though he was scared and Ivanhoe was proud of him. Even in an emergency Sammy could use good manners.

"Don’t worry Ivanhoe," Sammy said as he curled up on the floor and pulled the yellow cat into his lap to scratch behind the ears. "DCI Hunt will be here soon and he’ll stop Mr. Wittlow. Everything will be all right. You’ll see."

Ivanhoe began to purr as Sammy’s fingers dug into his scalp between the ears. DCI Hunt and Big Sammy would come take care of everything. They’d lock away Mr. Wittlow and maybe if Ivanhoe acted properly they’d take the Mummy as well - she certainly deserved it for the role she’d played in this. Big Sammy and DCI Hunt could move in with them and they could quit moving so much. Ivanhoe was even agreeable to sleeping between Big Sammy and the big furry one known as DCI Hunt if it would help matters. He didn’t think it would be necessary - Little Sammy had Ivanhoe to cuddle in his sleep and Big Sammy had found a substitute that was more his size. They even buried their head into their respective cuddle toy’s belly the same way, using them as a pillow. Ivanhoe didn’t mind - it allowed him to sleep on the pillow instead of the lumpy mattress. He wondered if DCI Hunt thought it was a fair trade as well.

Ivanhoe’s ears perked up at the sound of squealing tires and slamming doors. That would be Big Sammy and DCI Hunt here to the rescue. He bounded off Sammy’s lap and to the door as someone beat on it urgently. "Sammy? Mrs. Tyler?" The voice called worriedly.

Sammy rushed toward the door and jerked it open eagerly. "DCI Hunt I’m so glad you’re here!" He cried out as he wrapped himself around the big fuzzy man’s legs. Ivanhoe turned to see the Mummy coming from the kitchen.

"DCI Hunt?" She asked in surprise. "Can I help you with something?"

"Um," Big Sammy broke in.

"DI Tyler," the Mummy said coldly.

"Mrs. Tyler," DCI Hunt interceded. "Sammy here called the station and said there was an emergency. Said he needed to report a murder. We came right over."

"A murder?" The Mummy’s voice raised alarmingly. "Samuel Christopher what do you think you’re doing playing games with the Detectives?" Turning she looked in distress at DCI Hunt and Big Sammy. "I am so sorry about this. Sammy has quite an active imagination."

"Mummy!" Sammy cried out. "It’s not my imagination! There really is a murder going to take place. Four of them!"

"Four of them?" Big Sammy asked. "Where Sam? Do you know who’s going to be murdered? It’s very important."

"Mr. Wittlow!" Sammy shrieked. "Mr. Wittlow’s going to kill them."

"Oh dear," the Mummy sighed. "Officers I am so sorry about this."

"Who’s Mr. Wittlow going to kill Sammy?" DCI Hunt asked gently. "Where do I need to go and find him at?"

"The kittens!" Sammy shrieked. "He said that he wasn’t going to keep any of Ivanhoe’s bastards -"

"Sam!" The Mummy said sharply.

"Sorry, but that’s what he said," Sammy sniffled before rubbing his nose with his sleeve. "Said he wasn’t going to keep any of Ivanhoe’s bastards when his Priscilla was a pure bred Persian. Said he was going to put them in a bag and toss them in the canal."

Priscilla, Ivanhoe thought to himself. Priscilla of the white, fluffy fur. Her smashed in nose had been a bit of a turn off but the fur had been quite snuggly. He’d have to see her again soon.

"Officers," the Mummy said again. "I’m so sorry about this. Mr. Wittlow came by earlier and he was upset and he’s upset Sammy. I’m so very sorry he disturbed you at work."

"Four kittens is it?" DCI Hunt asked gruffly. "Just the four?"

"Yes," the Mummy nodded. "Four kittens. He wanted us to take them but," she motioned around the newest apartment they were living in. "It’s much too cramped here for five cats."

"So if we find homes for them," DCI Hunt suggested.

"Then he won’t put them in the canal!" Sammy clapped excitedly.

"Where’s this Mr. Wittlow live?"

"Two houses over," the Mummy pointed.

"Sam," DCI Hunt turned to Big Sammy. "You go over and talk to Mr. Wittlow. See if we can’t come to some arrangement. If he’s not agreeable arrest him for animal cruelty and upsetting one of Manchester’s finest."

"Guv?" Big Sammy asked warily.

DCI Hunt waved Big Sammy away impatiently and then kneeled down again in front of Sammy and Ivanhoe. "I am going back to my Cortina and radioing the station. DC Cartwright was just telling me the other day that she very much wanted a kitten just like Ivanhoe. Do you think it would be all right to give her one of your kittens?"

"Yes," Sammy agreed solemnly. "I like DC Cartwright. She can have one of Ivanhoe’s bastards."

"Sammy!" The Mummy shrieked.

"Sorry," Sammy hung his head in shame.

"You know who else would like a kitten?" DCI Hunt suggested.

"Who?" Sammy asked excitedly.

"DC Skelton. He likes cats. Always wanted to be a zoo keeper when he was a boy. Do you think he could have one?"

Sammy nodded. "What about the other two?"

"Well," DCI Hunt shrugged his shoulders. "My DI is looking for a cat and you know, I could use someone like Ivanhoe around. Help with the cases and the like. Do you think one of the kittens could do it?"

"I know just the one DCI Hunt," Sammy agreed cheerfully.

An hour later found Ivanhoe sitting in the window as DCI Hunt and Big Sammy loaded a basket full of kittens into the Cortina. The yellow long haired male had been named Georgie Best and was going to live with Big Sammy. The male that looked like Ivanhoe had been named John Wayne as was going to live with DCI Hunt. DC Skelton would be receiving a yellow and white fluff ball and the pure white Persian would be going to DC Annie Cartwright at Sammy’s request. "Cause she’s a girl’s cat," Sammy had insisted. Ivanhoe had to agree - the white fluffy kitten looked just like Priscilla and was very much a girl’s cat for DC Cartwright to love. She’d be good for cuddling. Thinking about cuddling, Ivanhoe yawned and let himself stretch. He wondered if Priscilla would be allowed out of the house yet. It had been a long day and Ivanhoe could use a cuddle. Besides there hadn’t been enough kittens to go around and he was sure DS Carling and WDS Dobbs would each like one as well.


End file.
